Friends Party
'Friends Party '''is the fifth installment in the ''Friends ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters There are a total of 20 playable characters. * Aaron * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Zack * Alex S. * Drew O. * Chris T. * Landen * Noah I. * Ellie * Mikayla * Hailey B. * Katie * Haven * Bridget * Melissa * Anna F. * Cassidy * Laura Non-Playable Characters * Zac * Jarrett * Hailey S. * Kaitlin * Corden * Theresa * James * Alison * Dillon * Jasmine M. * Nolan P. * Liv H. * Aj * Kristi * Mason S. * Nick R. * Maddie K. * Lexi M. * Ethan N. * Meghan * Lexie * Jaime * Joe L. * Nathan R. * Kassie M. * Brendan D. * Isabel * Garrit * Jeremy * Matthew M. * Jacob M. * Jacob B. * Hunter W. * Hannah Y. Boards There are 10 boards to choose from. Each board contains friendly rivals as you go throughout the game. * Corden's Barnyard * Theresa's Lakeside Paradise * James' Factory * Alison's Swampy Waters * Dillon's Music Shop * Jasmine's Dream World * Nolan's Slopes * Liv's Coastline * Aj's Castle * Kristi's Galactic Wonder Music There is certain music you can use in boards and minigames. There are a total of 40 songs to unlock. Board Songs * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Toad Road from Mario Party 9 * Breezy Mushrise Park from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Vortex Island from Paper Mario: Color Splash * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey Minigame Songs * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Bonus Game from Super Mario World * Fever from Dr. Mario 64 * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Bob-omb Squad from Super Mario 64 DS * Versus Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Character Select from Mario Super Sluggers * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bonus Room Blitz Returns from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7 * Rainbow Levels from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Big Bang! from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam * Look Sharp! from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Broodals Battle from Super Mario Odyssey